Breaking Façade
by Snickerdoodle8P
Summary: Just as there's Ying and Yang, there is always an opposite for something... So just as there's some degree of good in everyone, there must be a same level of evil raging within them, even if they somehow managed to store it all away... But eventually, that evil must break free...and eventually destroy all that's good left in them... So why not show the world who you truly are...?
1. Prologue

_Just as there's Ying and Yang, there is **always an opposite** for something...just like **good and evil**..._

_So just as there's some degree of good in everyone...there must be an equal level of **evil raging within** them, even if they somehow managed to **store it all away**..._

_...but eventually, that **evil must break free**...and eventually **destroy all that's good **left in them..._

_...so why not **show the world who you truly are...?**_

A/N: Yes, I'm finally BACK~! Yay~! *tomatoes hit my face* DX I'm sorry about the loooooong delay, guys, but I really wasn't feeling it anymore...until I had the idea for _this_ story. Hope you y'all like it... ^^;

P.S. Thanks for putting up for me~! ;3

* * *

It was dark and cold here. Nothing but the sounds of my breathing could be heard in the pits of nothingness in which I lay. Breathe in...and breathe out. It was the same thing over and over again in what felt like hours or even days as my body suspended itself in this nonexistent waste.

A waste...

That's what they called me.

If I could feel my spine, I bet it would've been shivering right now. I tried to think to myself that this wasn't true and that the voices inside my head were trying to trick me again, but that really did happen. All of my friends thought I was a waste...something to be merely discarded at first sight.

A nobody.

And yet I was a somebody—well, at least used to be. In fact, I used to be one of the most famous guys out there, someone to look up to when things were looking down, a role model...a hero...

...and the fastest thing alive.

Yet, here I am. Long forgotten by civilization, a once praised household name reduced to something alien or even taboo as the faded image of me disappeared from the minds of the people who once adored me. Even though I really enjoyed the attention, the people who I _really _cared about also abandoned me...all because of one mistake.

_But..._

Maybe the world would be better off without me. After all, _I_ was the person who let this all happen to everyone...to me. I should just give up trying to survive right now. Then, maybe, they would be truly happy.

A gasp sounded from my lips as I could feel my breathing becoming more shallow and difficult to keep consistent. I'm trying to remember the pattern: breathe in...breathe out. Breathe in...breathe out. There was no point in resisting any longer...

_...so why not show the world who I truly am?_

* * *

A/N: So...until next chapter~! Byez~! X3

~*Snickerdoodle8P*~


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

_Just as there's Ying and Yang, there is **always an opposite** for something...just like **good and evil**..._

_So just as there's some degree of good in everyone...there must be an equal level of **evil raging within** them, even if they somehow managed to **store it all away**..._

_...but eventually, that **evil must break free**...and eventually **destroy all that's good **left in them..._

_...so why not **show the world who you truly are...?**_

A/N: So...here's the first chapter (FINALLY)! :D Hope you all like it~!

* * *

_It all started on one seemingly ordinary day…_

The wind whistled through the blue ears of the hedgehog swiftly leaping over the fallen log in his way as he raced through the wildwood. A playful smirk that had settled on his face grew even wider as he narrowly dodged under a low thick branch, gracefully sliding his body backwards like a dancer. It all seemed in slow-mo as he watched the branch disappear past him overhead but then back to normal as he rightened himself up and boosted away without missing a beat. He kept flipping and twirling around with grace like a ballerina in a recital through the thicket, enjoying every bit of the sheer speed of the moment. For the hedgehog speedster, this was the ideal life. Just him speeding through life for all eternity like listening to an upbeat song stuck on repeat on an iPod. If it were up to him, the whole world would run his way like this…

"_Zzz_onic…?"

Ear twitching and still not slowing his pace, he pressed the earpiece closer into his ear and clicked on the speaker to respond to the familiar voice. "Hey, Tails, buddy! What's the updated on the security of the base?"

The receiver buzzed like a badly tuned old radio as Sonic's younger adopted brother and best friend replied. "_Zzz_-hat's what I'm _trying_ to tell you! I just figured out that there's Eggbots everywhere and booby-traps—"

"Eh," Sonic rolled his eyes. "Nuthin' new."

"—and there are highly motion sensitive security cameras all over the place! Not to mention the gigantic lake the whole base is sitting upon—!"

Sonic screeched to a halt and urgently pressed the earpiece into his ear like a lifeline. "_L-L-Lake_?" he yelped.

On the other end of the line, Tails rolled his eyes from the cockpit of his X-Tornado plane, flying overhead towards the evil doctor's base. "Oh, give me a break, Sonic. You've been through water zones before…whole _worlds_ of it, even!"

Back on the ground, the "Blue Blur" impatiently tapped his fingers against the receiver. "Well _yeah_…but that doesn't mean all of that had suddenly changed my opinion about deep waters! _I_. _Hate_. _Water_. Besides…" Sonic gruffly crossed his arms. "Why would anyone want to swim in that stuff anyway? Water should only be for drinking, showering, and sometimes admiration. Why use it for anything else—let alone an entire evil lair?"

The two-tailed fox mentally slapped himself. "_Obviously_…_Sonic_…it's for this very reason. He _knew_ you would be too scared to go across the lake and was hoping you would chicken out! Get a grip. You have to do this."

"…"

"…For me…?"

"…For the entire world…?"

"…"

Tails sighed, but then raised an eyebrow mischievously. "…For Amy?"

There was a yelp of surprise from the other end then a low growl erupted as the blue hedgehog started to lightly blush. He crossed his arms even more tightly to his chest and responded indignantly. "Well you could kiss my ass goodbye because then there's definitely _no way_ I'm gonna cross that lake now!"

"…_Sonic_…"

The hedgehog paused for a moment…then sighed as he found resignation in himself to accept the inevitable. What his little brother was saying was true and there was no way he was going to give up the opportunity of the thrill and excitement this new adventure could bring…

Seeing his defeat, Sonic pouted. "_Fine_…I'll do this…but it's _not_ for Amy!" With that, the speedy dude with the 'tude blasted onward through the woodland. Tails smiled to himself when he heard the resigned reply and turned all of his attention towards the lake in question below. Within no time at all, Sonic had screeched to a stop on the borderline between the forest and the clearing where both the lake and Eggman's bass lay. Tails couldn't see his older best friend within the trees very well from this angle in the sky, but he could just imagine that he must be doing his usual stretches as he prepared to blast across the only thing keeping the "Speed Demon" from defeating the doctor's quest for world domination once again. Soon enough, he saw nothing of his friend but merely what looked like a blue streak down towards the center of the lake.

Smirking to himself the whole way across, Sonic let his feet control his body as he closed his eyes to avoid glancing down at the water and listened to the wind blowing past his ears. Once he was sure he felt the tiny bits of pebble and sand underneath the soles of his shoes instead of the stream of water previously hitting the back of his legs, he once again opened up his eyes and let out a huff of breath in relief. Up at Tails, however, he just tucked his arms behind his head and laughed awkwardly into the speaker of the earpiece. "Heh heh, s-s-see? Piece of cake…"

At that, the yellow fox merely rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Remember, Amy is coming through the other way underground with Knuckles to distract the robots and infiltrate from underneath the base…I also heard that both Shadow and Rouge _might_ be on a GUN mission for whatever reasons unknown…I'm overseeing what's going on from up here…and then there's you, of course. You've got us for support, Sonic, but you still shouldn't expect to rely too much on us in case something goes wrong, okay? So be careful…"

"_Relax_, 'lil bro…" Sonic waved off the warning as if it was a fruit fly. "I've got this under control…like always!"

"…That's not technically tru—"

"Laters! See 'ya when the whole base blows to bits!" Then, the carefree hedgehog was gone.

Where he sat in his plane, and for about what felt like the millionth time, Tails sighed and shook his head. "That's _exactly_ what I feared he would do…" After that, he flew the X-Tornado up to a higher elevation to avoid from what turmoil he thought was about to come…

* * *

A/N: 'Til next time~! ;3

~*Snickerdoodle8P*~


	3. Chapter 2: The Infiltration

_Just as there's Ying and Yang, there is **always an opposite** for something...just like **good and evil**..._

_So just as there's some degree of good in everyone...there must be an equal level of **evil raging within** them, even if they somehow managed to **store it all away**..._

_...but eventually, that **evil must break free**...and eventually **destroy all that's good **left in them..._

_...so why not **show the world who you truly are...?**_

A/N: FINALLY the second chapter! *gets tomatoed in the face* I know! I know! I'm sorry for being _so_ late! DX

* * *

Getting to the base was easy, but actually infiltrating the actual building…

…was _still_ easy.

The blue agent of speed was slick and vigilant with his movements as he zipped through the hallways, making stealth his closest ally. Usually, this was not the case, preferring making a show by creating explosions and leaving trails of broken robot scraps behind him. Even if this was how he usually "rolled with it", as he would say, his more strategic little partner mentioned earlier before the whole operation that he thought that it would be best for him to make like a GUN agent and not be so sloppy. Sonic had claimed that Shadow and Rouge had got nothing on him, posing arrogantly as he showed off his thin but muscular legs. Tails merely rolled his eyes, like he had been doing a lot recently, and told his older brother to just do what he said for once. The blue hero also rolled his eyes, a lot like an imitation of his sibling, but succumbed to his wishes.

So here he was; infiltrating the base without a show, without destroying every robot that crosses with him, and without getting to leave a single reminder what he is capable of achieving. Sonic had his back against the white metallic wall, scooting quietly on tiptoe so that his shoes did not make a squeak. A gloved hand reached out right behind the edge of the wall and he slowly peered around the corner for any signs of artificial life. He took hold of his spy earpiece and activated the speaker, using his free hand to cover his mouth away from possible upcoming danger as he started speaking into the device. "Hey, bud, I'm successfully inside the fortress. I repeat: Needlemouse is in the Cat's Den."

On the other end, Tails facepalmed. "Oh, Sonic…what am I gonna do with you…" he groaned when his brother used that ridiculous code talk. "Anyway…that's great! So, just remember the plan, and, if nothing goes wrong, you should be alright."

"…_And_ defeat Egghead once again—like always," Sonic added, smirking.

"_Zzz_precisely."

The blue spy scratched behind his head jokingly. "Hmm…sounds good to me!"

"_Zzzzz_…" There was a long buzzing noise from the other end before the sound of the hedgehog's little brother and friend came back. "_Zzzz_oh! _Zzz_ almost forgot! _Zzz_Eggman's control room _zzz_ at the _zzz_enter of the ba_zzz_e…"

Sonic's blue ear twitched. "Say what, Tails? You say that the Doc's control room is at the middle of the base?" He rolled his eyes toward the wall. "Pfft, typical."

"_Zzzzzzzzz_ah."

Pressing the communication device closer to his ear, Sonic spoke a little louder into the speaker. "What did you say, bud?"

"_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_onic…_zzz_e careful!"

"Hey, I think I'm losing 'ya, buddy!"

"_Zzz_onic-"

"Tails!"

Then, the receiver connection failed and Tails was gone.

Sonic sighed to himself. It looks like he was going to have to go through this by himself…for now. Placing his hands back on the wall and looking around the corner for any signs of Eggman's robotic minions, he zipped crisscross down the hallway, his back facing the wall every time he made a move. Just as he was about to round another corner, he noticed a high-motion camera secured right above him on the wall, turning one-eighty degrees every three seconds to keep an eye out of the hallway he was about to sneak through. Timing it just right, he waited until the camera was going to turn his way before speeding from right under it down the hallway in just two seconds. The blue hedgehog continued his trek along the hallways a bit less subtly this time around, smug that the doctor still could not learn that nothing could beat the hero, especially not high-motion cameras that only turn every three seconds. He was beginning to feel a bit insulted at the easiness of the task at hand…perhaps a bit _too_ easy for his liking…

Before he could muse over it much longer, he came across a completely empty hallway of any cameras or other high-tech stuff. There was nothing. Nada. Just a hallway of blandness. Baffled, he mutely merely ambled down the hallway, ears still in full alert in case there are any signs of a possible ambush. The gray walls seemed to bare down on him like a prowling feline predator, silently observing the right exact moment to seize and claim its unsuspecting soon-to-be prey. Sonic's fingers twitched anxiously as he anticipated something…_anything_…

Finding none by the time he crept past the midway point down the hallway, he allowed his fingers to relax as he approached the double door entrance to…something. When he drew near to the doors, he reached out as polyester gloves touched one of the door-handles and—

"_Zzz_onic…_zzz_w-wait! _Zzz_ a tr—!"

"T—?!"

An explosion suddenly initiated that blew the doors open and threw the stunned hedgehog back several feet, knocking the blue speedster out before he even hit the floor. Smoke circled around the area and soon clouded the motionless body and the entire hallway, making visibility temporarily nearly impossible for a few minutes. The buzzing of the communication earpiece device persisted as the twitching of ears and fingers became increasingly evident. Then the twitching of small limbs also became apparent as some coughing ensued from the hero. Blue eyelids slowly fluttered open to reveal the emerald green eyes they contained hidden. Coughing up the smoke he inhaled, Sonic stirred and, with shaking arms, he lifted himself off the ground and stood up. Turning around, he glanced back at devastated smoking entry with contempt.

"Oh Eggman…" he muttered under his breath. "You may be finally learning…" Shaking his head, the hedgehog made his way towards the entryway and through the gaping hole that replaced it.

Once most of the smoke cleared, he was able to make out the gist of the layout of the new domed room. There was sure a lot of machinery, that was for sure. A whole line of whirling parts and bleeping colorful buttons were all along the walls everywhere his eyes scanned. The hero decided to take a few more steps inside the chamber. It was dim here, the only light sources being from the flickering assortment of lights and from what little light oozing through the slightly ajar doors that led back into the hallway. Whatever the ol' doctor was planning, Sonic knew it would be sinister, unforgiving, diabolical…and something that will surely have flaws…_major_ flaws. Within no time at all, the blue spiky protagonist will be bursting with amusement as he runs away from the combusting base, and Eggman will shake his fist and bellow, "I'll get you yet, you horrid little hedgehog!", as he flies away in his hovercraft. The thought made him radiate with anticipation, a knowing smirk fixed on his muzzle. _This was gonna be a piece of—_

The sudden slamming of doors could be heard and before the hedgehog knew it he was aggressively thrown into a metal chair, the back of his head smacking into it as his vision burst into little stars. His wrists, ankles, and waist were then immediately clasped down onto the cold hard surface. Temporarily dazed, his mind was barely starting to attempt to comprehend what was going on until a rough large hand grasped the chair and forced it back, revealing the hero's aggressor, who was no other than the plump egg-shaped arch-nemesis himself, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik.

* * *

A/N: I'll _try_ to upload the next chapter ASAP... Well, until then, thank you for bearing with me! ^^;

~*Snickerdoodle8P*~


End file.
